Retrouvailles sous tension
by BambouBubble
Summary: House recroise Cameron par hasard alors qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis trois longues années. Il réalise qu'il a fait une erreur en la rejetant dix ans plus tôt, mais Allison a changé, et elle ne voit plus du tout les choses de la même façon. POV House. Hameron. OS


_Hey !_

 _Alors voilà, c'est ma première publication ! Je suis hyper contente, mais un peu stressée tout de même... ;)_

 _C'est un OS Hameron, bien sûr... Quand on me demande pourquoi j'y crois encore, je réponds toujours la même chose : parce que c'était elle, et parce qu'il était lui... Je sais, je suis irrécupérable... LOL_

 _Cet OS est pour sushi-sensei, qui m'a ordonné (si si, je vous assure, elle est capable d'un peu d'autorité) de publier quelque chose. Juste en passant, si vous aimez les animés, allez lire ses fics, elles sont très bien écrites (enfin, à peu près... mais non, je plaisante...). J'ai écrit ça en une semaine, donc il risque de rester quelques coquilles... Mais j'avais promis, et une promesse est une promesse, alors... J'espère que vous allez appréciez, et bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à David Shore, et tout le bla bla habituel... ;)_

* * *

Un choix regrettable

Aller au supermarché, le matin à l'aube, c'était mon petit rituel, et j'y tenais. Venir vers 8 heures du matin me permettait d'éviter la cohue, et j'achetais les basiques si j'en avais besoin, ainsi que du pain, un ticket de loto et le journal du jour. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était un samedi matin d'hiver, grève des transporteurs de carburant, plus tempête de neige en prévision. Et les gens avaient formé des files d'attente devant les portes du centre commercial dès 6 heures. Alors forcément, au moment où j'arrivai à la caisse, il y avait un monde fou, et je fus bien obligé de prendre mon mal en patience. Devant moi, un couple de punks qui, vu leurs achats, recevaient du monde à dîner ce soir-là, ainsi qu'une jeune femme, la petite trentaine, des articles pour bébé pleins les bras, qui décrocha un sac plastique à 10 cents comme elle put. Derrière, une famille nombreuse, composée de la mère, et de quatre enfants, qui poussaient trois caddies pleins à craquer, ce qui me poussa à supposer qu'il restait encore des gosses à la maison. Ils faisaient un bruit d'enfer, et gesticulaient tellement qu'on aurait pu les apercevoir d'un satellite de la NASA. J'étais relativement heureux de passer avant eux. Par inadvertance, je laissais tomber mon sac, et mon journal glissa à deux mètres devant moi. La jeune femme rousse se pencha immédiatement pour le ramasser. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui. Elle se retourna, et je me traitais mentalement d'idiot de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et esquissa un sourire, comme pour s'excuser de m'aider, qui se figea lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

\- **House ?** hasarda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- **Non, je suis son frère jumeau** , lui répondit-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ça faisait longtemps, Cameron...**

Elle semblait perdue. Comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Même si j'en étais plus ou moins un. Mort depuis plus d'un an. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa aussitôt. Elle récupéra ses achats, tandis que je tendais les miens à la caissière. Elle attrapa son sac et s'éloigna, sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie. Elle me fuyait ostensiblement pour ne pas avoir à m'adresser la parole. Je payais rapidement et la rattrapai, en courant tant bien que mal.

\- **Vous n'avez pas honte, de faire courir un infirme comme ça ? J'aurais pu me faire une entorse !** l'apostrophai-je sans tenir compte des autres clients qui me regardaient de travers.

Elle se retourna violemment et me jeta un regard noir, qui signifiait que j'étais déjà abîmé, de toute façon.

\- **Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, House ? Ah si. Ravie que vous ne soyez pas mort.**

Visiblement, elle m'en voulait. Et elle reprit sa route. Cameron maniant le sarcasme, c'était pas bon pour moi, ça. Mais c'est qu'elle marchait vite, en plus. Je la rattrapai une seconde fois.

\- **Franchement, comment vouliez-vous que ça fonctionne si tout le monde était au courant ?** lui dis-je d'un ton que je jugeai moi-même un peu trop condescendant.

Elle continua de me fixer, d'un regard signifiant qu'elle était déçue d'être rangée au rang de "tout le monde". C'était l'excuse de la dernière chance, je n'avais pas voulu la blesser. Et je vis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, sans savoir si c'était de tristesse ou d'émotion. J'aurai presque eu pitié d'elle. J'eus pitié d'elle. Et du ton le plus aimable possible, je tentais de me rattraper.

\- **Ok. Excusez-moi. Je vous paie un café pour me faire pardonner ? On est là, alors autant discuter un peu du bon vieux temps...**

Elle hocha doucement la tête et me suivit, trop chamboulée pour chercher à comprendre.

\- **Depuis quand essayez-vous de vous faire pardonner ?** railla-t-elle, son café fumant devant elle.

\- **Je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez à pleurer,** répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- **À une époque, vous auriez trouvé ça... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui. Intéressant.**

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir compris, étonné par ses paroles, qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et pour la première fois depuis plus de 3 ans, je détaillai Allison Cameron du regard. Elle était toujours grande et belle, peut-être plus encore, avec ses longs cheveux, et ses yeux émeraude. Elle n'avait pas tellement vieilli, elle semblait juste plus fatiguée. D'un seul coup, tout ce que j'avais tenté d'occulter me revint en mémoire, comme un raz-de-marée. Sa façon de voir les choses, un peu trop respectueuse de l'éthique, les Monster Trucks, le petit tour en moto, toutes ces fois elle m'était apparue dans mes hallucinations de toxicomane, et le baiser, bien sûr. Ce fameux jour où elle m'avait embrassé. 3 ans et demi. Cela faisait trois et demi que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je sentis soudain sa main sur mon bras.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demanda-t-elle, plus pour me tirer de mes pensées que par réel intérêt pour ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

\- **Oui.**

C'était laconique, et c'était clair. C'était digne de moi. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle m'avait manqué plus que je ne me l'autorisai. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais avoué, même sous la torture. Après tout, j'étais le Dr House, l'homme le plus insensible qu'elle connaisse.

\- **Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous blesser,** repris-je.

Elle m'arrêta d'un geste ferme de la main.

\- **Ne gâchez pas votre précieuse salive pour quelque chose que vous ne pensez pas,** soupira-t-elle.

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait jamais été défaitiste auparavant. Elle vit que j'étais surpris de son comportement.

\- **Mettons les choses au clair : vous vous contrefichez de ce que je pense, et les excuses, c'est pour me faire croire que vous avez changé. Et pour information, je savais que vous étiez en vie, et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas changé.**

\- **Comment ça ? Que vous saviez pour le stratagème, je veux dire...**

J'étais intrigué, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi sèche avec moi.

\- **Foreman m'a avoué que vous aviez survécu... Il savait que je serais la plus affectée par votre décès. Vous vouliez éviter la prison, d'après ce que j'ai compris... Quant à savoir comment il l'a su lui-même, ça, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi avoir choisi de disparaître, de renoncer à tout ce qui vous faisait vous sentir vous-même ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas retourner en prison.**

\- **Bien sûr que vous aviez le choix. On a toujours le choix. Vous auriez pu affronter les choses, et vous en tirez grâce à une de vos habituelles pirouettes. Mais il fallait que Greg House fasse encore du mal autour de lui, même en étant mort.**

Elle avait parlé lentement, sans la moindre trace de colère, me laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait me dire.

\- **Wilson est mort,** lâchai-je sans préambule.

\- **Je m'en serai doutée** , répondit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux, visiblement attristée.

\- **J'ai aussi perdu le droit d'exercer. J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre.**

\- **Il fallait s'y attendre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris.**

Un silence pesant s'installa, Cameron, le nez dans son café, et moi qui la regardait. Elle avait quelques rides en plus au coin des yeux, mais je la trouvais toujours jolie, peut-être plus belle encore que lorsque je l'avais engagée, 10 ans auparavant. Et c'est là que je remarquais ses cheveux, d'un brun tendant vers le roux, comme avant.

\- **Je vous préfère comme ça.**

Elle me dévisagea sans comprendre de quoi je parlais. Je précisai.

\- **Votre couleur de cheveux... Je vous avais bien dit que le blond vous faisait paraître vulgaire...**

\- **Disons que, c'est toute une partie de ma vie que je tente d'oublier...**

\- **Depuis que vous avez démissionné et quitté mon service, en somme.**

Elle secoua la tête, partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

\- **Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous, House. Disons que je me suis mariée avec Chase, j'ai divorcé et j'ai quitté toute ma vie en déménageant à Chicago. J'ai eu un fils, qui est le plus grand bonheur de ma vie, j'ai quitté le père de mon enfant, je suis revenue là où j'avais laissé ma vie en suspens, sauf que plus rien ne me rappelle ce court moment de mon existence où j'ai été heureuse. Je suis seule, et j'élève mon fils comme je peux. J'ai fait une suite de mauvais choix, et le premier a été de rester aussi près de vous, même après que vous m'ayez fait comprendre que je ne vous intéressais pas, même en tant que collègue. On n'était pas proches l'un de l'autre, pas intimes je veux dire, mais on était près, conclut-elle. Et ça a suffi pour détruire mon mariage avec Chase.**

\- **Je crois que vous vous êtes vraiment aigrie durant ces trois dernières années, Cameron. Je ne suis pas la cause de tous vos problèmes...**

Elle me regarda, pas vraiment étonnée. Elle semblait même s'attendre à une remarque dans genre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le prenait bien pour autant. Elle semblait effectivement persuadée que tout était à cause de moi.

\- **Je vois que vous êtes toujours un sale con, House. Vous pensez vous être sacrifié, alors qu'il est étonnant que tout ça ne vous soit pas tombé dessus plus tôt. Et vous êtes un lâche pour les mêmes raisons, même si vous le niez. Vous avez brisé des couples, des vies, tout au long de votre carrière. Je ne sais pas si c'est si mal que ça d'avoir perdu votre travail, pour les dégâts collatéraux.**

\- **C'est intéressant** , reprit-je en faisant comme si ses paroles ne m'affectaient pas, **vous m'avez aussi traitée de lâche dans une hallucination... Je crois que mon inconscient vous a plutôt bien cernée en fait, ou alors j'ai des dons de médium...**

\- **Moi, ce que je crois, c'est que toute cette solitude vous ramollit. Auparavant, jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé vous démonter aussi facilement que je viens de le faire. Il vous manque quelque chose pour vous sentir dans votre élément. Alors House ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre tout ce qui vous définit ?**

Je venais de comprendre. Elle avait changé. Plus froide, plus calme, plus franche aussi. Plus haineuse envers moi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait sûrement pleuré, beaucoup, avant d'abandonner, parce qu'elle pleurait un homme qui l'avait toujours rabaissée plus bas que terre. Et le pire était qu'elle avait raison. J'avais tout perdu. Mon travail, mes amis, mes habitudes... Je n'étais plus si spécial. Je n'étais plus que Gregory House, un simple numéro parmi d'autres.

\- **Vous savez, ces mois de prison qu'il me reste à effectuer ? J'ai défoncé le salon de Cuddy avec ma voiture. Ça m'a fait un bien fou... Mais ça fait partie de l'un de mes mauvais choix, comme vous dites...**

Cameron étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en entendant ça. Elle ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. J'étais fier de mon petit effet.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu vous faire pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?**

\- **Elle m'a quitté. Pour une raison, disons, discutable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'effacer ainsi de sa vie...**

\- **Vous avez... Vous étiez...**

La jeune femme qui se tenait en face de moi était bien plus que surprise. Elle aurait volontiers terminé ses phrases si les mots avaient acceptés de sortir. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- **Mon Dieu,** murmura-t-elle seulement.

\- **Ça a commencé deux mois après votre départ. Et ça a fini cinq mois plus tard. Un peu merdique, comme histoire, quand même.**

\- **Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais... Vous étiez déjà amoureux d'elle quand je travaillais pour vous... Ce qui explique tout...**

Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour moi, semblant même oublier que j'étais assis avec elle.

\- **Pourquoi, vous étiez jalouse ?**

\- **Oui** , répondit-elle du tac au tac. **J'ai toujours détesté la façon dont vous la regardiez.**

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. Cameron, jalouse de Cuddy. Elle m'avait aimé, dix ans auparavant, je me souvenais. Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas Lisa à l'époque. Mais cela permettrait à la jeune femme de tourner la page, et de ne rien regretter, en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance.

\- **Mais rappelez-vous, vous avez quand même eu droit à un dîner aux chandelles...**

En m'entendant parler, je sentis que je disais une connerie, et effectivement, son regard changea.

\- **Ca, pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens, dit-elle, amère. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je ressentais pour vous, et vous m'avez balayée d'un revers de main. Pire, vous m'avez piétinée, humiliée...**

Rien qu'en y repensant, je vis qu'elle retenait ses larmes. J'étais vraiment idiot de lui avoir rappelé ce moment. Je n'imaginais pas l'avoir blessée à ce point. Mais il est vrai que j'avais été particulièrement odieux avec elle ce soir-là. Je devais remettre de la distance entre nous, et être un salaud, ou plutôt rester le salaud qu'elle connaissait, était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé. Et Allison Cameron, fidèle à elle-même, avait continué de m'aimer à la folie, peut-être même plus qu'avant. Et moi, je n'avais fait que la rejeter, encore et encore.

\- **Je m'en veux vraiment pour ça, vous savez...**

\- **Je vous en prie, laissez tomber ce petit jeu. Rappelez-vous bien que je vous connais mieux que quiconque. Vous n'êtes pas capable, physiquement, de vous en vouloir, de regretter...**

Alors elle y croyait vraiment. Je sentis une petite pointe de colère apparaître dans ses propos. Probablement contre elle-même, pour avoir été incapable de me faire changer. Il était vrai qu'elle me connaissait par cœur, probablement mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même. Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait été la seule personne que je respectais, c'était elle qui m'empêchait de tomber trop loin dans mes délires mégalomanes de médecin tout puissant. Même si, en façade, je me moquais d'elle ouvertement, elle comptait bien plus pour moi qu'elle n'aurait dû. Et elle pensait toujours qu'elle n'avait jamais rien représenté à mes yeux.

\- **Vous étiez toujours amoureuse de moi quand vous avez épousé Chase ?** lui demandai-je abruptement.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, voulant être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle me lança un regard indigné, signe qu'elle trouvait ma remarque particulièrement déplacée. Mais je la vis rougir légèrement. Je connaissais la réponse avant qu'elle ne daigne me la donner. Bien sûr. J'avais foutu deux vies en l'air, la mienne et la sienne, en faisant celui qui ne ressentait rien. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans une relation qu'elle ne voulait pas, simplement pour m'oublier. Je fus pris de regrets, et je me pris à jubiler intérieurement. Elle avait tort, j'étais capable de regretter. Il fallait que je le lui fasse comprendre, qu'elle avait raison et tort à la fois. Raison au sujet de ma lâcheté, et tord lorsqu'elle disait que j'étais incapable d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, à part la haine ou la pitié..

\- **Écoutez** , repris-je, **vous voulez reprendre un café avec moi dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ?** lançai-je, pour reprendre les choses comme il le fallait.

Elle planta son regard dans le mien, et toutes les émotions que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux disparurent. Toutes, sauf une profonde et infinie tristesse. Je crus qu'elle allait se briser.

\- **Je n'ai plus la tête à ça, House,** murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, avec une profonde lassitude. **J'élève seule mon fils d'un an et demi, alors je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris avec vous, simplement parce que vous vous sentez seul.**

Au moment où sa voix avait tremblé, je sus, et elle-aussi, qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Une larme franchit sa paupière, petite traîtresse qu'elle était. Cameron l'essuya. Elle se leva précipitamment, attrapa sa veste et son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- **Cameron !** tentai-je désespérément de la retenir. **Allison !**

Elle tressaillit en m'entendant prononcer son prénom, mais elle ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, et s'en alla. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le courant d'air froid me glaça le sang, et fit voler ses cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, sentant de nouveau sa petite main frêle sur mon bras. J'avais tout fait foirer, encore. Et ça avait commencé au tout début, avant même que je ne l'invite au restaurant. Tout était parti du premier jour où elle avait travaillé pour moi. Une très jolie femme, qui était aussi un très bon médecin, pleine de gentillesse et d'altruisme, souriante... Elle m'avait impressionné ce jour-là, non pas parce qu'elle était parfaite, mais justement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais qu'elle faisait avec, et arrivait presque à le devenir. Mais je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, dix ans après.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour où j'avais recroisé mon ancienne employée. Ma vie avait repris son cours, mais Cameron avait raison, plus rien ne ressemblait à mon ancien quotidien. Dans mon sommeil, je revivais les moments importants de ma vie, mais plus rien n'avait réellement de sens. Alors ce matin de décembre, je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa à garer ma moto devant chez elle, au lieu du parking du supermarché. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre, et la vit avec son fils dans les bras. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, en pensant que cet enfant aurait pu être le mien, si j'avais pris de meilleures décisions dix ans plus tôt. Il lui ressemblait. Et en un regard, on voyait qu'elle tenait à lui plus que sa propre vie, comme toutes les mères aimantes. Comme dirigé par une force incompréhensible, je m'approchai de la porte et frappai. Même si j'avais vu et revu des dizaines de scénarios possibles, ma respiration se coupa quand elle ouvrit la porte.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, House ?**

C'était une vraie question, sans aucun soupçon d'hostilité. Elle me scrutait attentivement, intriguée.

\- **Tous les deux, on a fait pas mal d'erreurs dans notre vie, qu'on regrette encore aujourd'hui. On se dit que la vie aurait été différente si on n'avait pas fait ci ou ca. Et c'est vrai. Les erreurs n'ont pas commencé lorsqu'on s'est rencontré. Et si on change le cours de nos vies, on ne se serait peut-être jamais croisé, et ça, c'aurait été la pire erreur possible.**

Elle me regardait, de plus en plus interloquée, et je n'étais pas particulièrement fier de moi sur ce coup-là.

\- **Là où je veux en venir, c'est... Ne regrettez pas. Je suis là pour nous éviter à tous les deux une autre erreur monumentale.**

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit tout ce que je lui disais, et surtout tout ce que je ne lui disais pas. Et enfin, de la façon la plus tendre que j'ai jamais vue, elle me sourit.

* * *

THE END

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié... N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite rewiew, c'est toujours très apprécié... ;)_  
 _J'ai une nouvelle fic Hameron de plusieurs chapitres en préparation... Donc vous risquez de me recroiser bientôt... ;)_


End file.
